We would like to use our ultra-low temperature apparatus to measure the XMCD effect on various biological samples. XMCD is a valuable tool for this research since it can yield information that is not readily available with other XAS techniques. By utilizing the range of temperatures less than 0.6 K, we can maximize the effect and collect better statistics with our current detector. We have used the beamline 5 EPU and obtained excellent results before and this proposal would further that work.